Cedarheart
|affie=ShadowClan |pastaffie=None |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: |namesl=Cedarpaw Cedarheart Cedarheart |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known |mentor=Russetfur |apps=None |livebooks=''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Cedarheart is an aging, dark gray tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''A Dangerous Path : His mentor is revealed to be Russetfur. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He becomes a warrior named Cedarheart. Moonrise :When ThunderClan visits ShadowClan, a patrol thinks they're trespassing and launch an attack. Cedarheart attacks Leafpaw, and then begins to battle Brackenfur. When Firestar commands them to stop, Russetfur sends Cedarheart back to the camp for reinforcements. Dawn : Starlight :As the Clans are reaching the end of their journey to find a new home, Cedarheart is seen prowling along the outskirts of the group, watching for foxes and badgers. :When Brambleclaw accidently crosses the new ShadowClan border, Rowanclaw provokes him while the rest of the patrol - Cedarheart, Talonpaw, and Oakfur, appear next to him. When the rest of Brambleclaws patrol shows up, the warriors are prepared to spring, until Firestar interferes. :When Mudclaw rebels against Onewhisker, Cedarheart supports him along with a few other cats, and is seen fighting with Brambleclaw. Twilight :When Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, is killed by Jacques and Susan, Cedarheart is part of the patrol that plans to get revenge for Talonpaw's murder. His leg is badly injured by the Twolegs who own the two kittypets, as they throw objects at the patrol to scare them away. Later, when a ThunderClan patrol offers to help them fight the kittypets, Blackstar refuses their assistance. Cedarheart tells Blackstar not be a fool and accept ThunderClan's help. Blackstar hesitates, but agrees reluctantly. He then adds in that Cedarheart cannot join the patrol, since his leg was not fully healed yet, much to the warriors dismay. Sunset :When Berrykit's tail is trapped in a fox trap, Cedarheart and a patrol consisting of Russetfur and Oakfur watch him, refusing to help him because he is born with kittypet blood. :Later, when ShadowClan tries to steal some of ThunderClan's territory, Cedarheart is seen battling with Thornclaw, until Brambleclaw manages to pull him off. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Between ''Sunset and The Sight, Cedarheart retires as an elder. This may be due to his leg injury and it is noted that he is still a young warrior when he retires. ''Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :After Russetfur's death in the ShadowClan camp, he mourns her death with the rest of ShadowClan, saying that she was his mentor and taught him well. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Cedarheart is seen in StarClan along with Hollyflower, Raggedstar, and Russetfur when Jayfeather and Spottedleaf needed to cross the StarClan-ShadowClan border to find Flametail. Cedarheart persuades Russetfur to allow Jayfeather and Spottedleaf to pass to find Flametail. :Cedarheart is briefly seen during the battle against the Dark Forest helping Littlecloud and Whitewater with the herbs. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He participates in the battle against RiverClan, when RiverClan warriors are fishing off the halfbridge during the night and scaring away the prey along the ShadowClan border. Along with Oakfur, he is told off by Blackstar for wandering too far ahead of the battle patrol, but is then instructed to hide around a wooden twoleg nest. When Blackstar orders his patrol to surrond the RiverClan cats, he blocks an escape route so the cats couldn't swim away. :He is then mentioned by Dapplenose, who points him out at a Gathering. It is implied that he and his Clanmates, Snaketail and Tallpoppy, are making rude faces at the reader. Dapplenose then mentions he has the longest memory of any cat. :He later narrates the story of Morningstar, along with insisting that there was one more story to tell, before the readers were taken back to Onestar. He tells about the battle between SkyClan and ThunderClan, and how they both had very different stories to tell. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *He is shown in StarClan in ''The Last Hope, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters